The Tending of Bars
by nerkie1
Summary: AU. KankxOC Sometimes a person just needs a little alcohol to loosen them up. And iy never hurts to have it served by a handsome bartender. Rated M for smut, d'uh.


Ami sat quietly in the passenger seat as her friend chatted away. She hadn't wanted to go out anywhere, she just wanted to sit at the apartment she now shared with the chatting girl and sulk. But, of course, her friend, Rae, suggested that they go out. Ami stared blankly at her reflection. Her brown hair loosely framed her face in waves and, at Rae's suggestion, she put in removable colored hair pieces to give her a pop of bright blue color. Her blue eyes gazed longingly back at her through a haze of smokey eye makeup. She bit her bottom lip, tasting the nasty gloss Rae had forced her to put on them.

She knew her friend meant well and all, but even when she wasn't depressed she never went out. It just wasn't like her to go to clubs. That also meant she was severely lacking in club clothes. Rae had gotten her to fit into a small black mini skirt, but Ami had far more in the chest area and so had to use one of her own shirts. None of which Rae found appropriate and so she cut up an old band shirt she had. The loose shirt was now tied in the back with strips that Rae had cut off the shirt, the hem had been taken off, leaving a small part of her flat stomach bare. The neck had been ripped off as well, leaving the shirt to fall off of her shoulders, revealing the neon green tank top underneath. Luckily when Ami suggested she wear her flats, Rae had agreed. Being in all the uncomfortable and revealing clothes was enough, she didn't need to put on shoes she couldn't walk in.

They pulled in front of the booming club and as Ami made her way to the back of the line, Rae caught her arm and dragged her to the front, flashing a toothy grin at the bouncer. Both were over 21, but they should still have had to wait in line, but the bouncer simply returned Rae's grin and ushered them inside.

In the split second it took for Ami to adjust to her surroundings Rae had disappeared. Ami let out a small sigh and at first, considered ditching and going home, but Rae had the car keys and Ami didn't feel like walking back. Another sigh.

She bee-lined for the bar and plunked herself down in a seat at the end of the counter. She was gazing at the many colored bottles behind the counter before she realized the bartender was asking what she wanted to drink.

"Eh... give me an Orgasm." The bartender snickered a bit before turning to fix her drink. She watched him carefully. His short brown hair seemed to fall in an impossible spiked pattern and his black eyes seemed to know everything about her. She shivered under his intense gaze. His built frame stretched and bunched as he walked gracefully up and down the bar. Ami couldn't help but wonder what he looked like shirtless.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." His deep voice purred as he leaned his elbows on the counter, resting his chin on his folded fingers.

"Please. Like you mind." Was she flirting? Ami NEVER flirted. Well, she also never went to clubs, but here she was.

The man in front of her laughed at her confused expression.

"So what's a cute little thing like you doing here by yourself?" He smirked at her shocked face.

"I'm not by myself, my friend came with me, but she left for the dance floor i guess." Ami mumbled into her drink.

"Oh? And you don't dance?" He asked, eyebrow cocked. Ami shook her head no and her inner voice retaliated, 'But you also don't go to clubs or flirt, and we see how well that worked out.' Another sigh escaped her lips.

"What'd he do to you?" She nearly spat out her drink at his intrusive question.

"Th-that's none of your business." She sputtered, trying not to spill the drink all over herself. The bartender grunted and went back to serving the others at the bar their drinks. He came back to refill hers.

"He said i wasn't... loving enough... in bed." She whimpered quietly as her took her empty glass.

"Then he was a jerk, basing your relationship off of something like that." He snorted back at her. His mind was going into over drive watching her. She obviously didn't belong in the club. She seemed annoyed at the loud music and when she flirted back with him earlier she seemed almost shocked she had done so. He could see where her ex had been coming from. She seemed very up tight and uncomfortable with anything new. Kankuro grinned though, knowing that those kind of women, once loosened up in the right way, became animals in bed.

"My name is Kankuro by the way." He said, putting down a full glass in front of the sulking woman. She glanced at him questioningly.

"Ami." She replied curtly before downing her drink. They ended up chatting most of the night, talking about stupid shit. They were discussing the political digression of the past few years when her phone vibrated. She opened it and let out a very load groan. Kankuro became hard almost immediately, wanting to hear another one of those sexy groans tear from her lips. He cleared his throat, mostly to distract himself.

"What's wrong?" She pursed her red and glossy lips.

"Rae left without me so she could enjoy a fuck fest." Ami sighed, biting her plump bottom lip in frustration, but almost immediately spitting it back out, unused to the gloss that made her lips taste bad. She picked up her napkin and wiped her lips clean of the shining stuff. She caught kankuro's curious stare.

"I don't wear lip gloss, ever, and this stuff tastes awful." She stuck out a long flat tongue. Kankuro shivered, thinking of how useful that appendage could be.

"It looks good on you. You have really lovely lips anyway though." He said smoothly, trying to ease her obvious discomfort.

"Oh... uh, thanks." She blushed deeply and he grinned wider. It was a start. Usually, he'd take her home, have sex with her, then kick her out in the morning, but her whole attitude was different from the usual girls he usually seduced. For one, he could actually carry on a good conversation with her. She was intellegent and sharp witted, and opinionated but not so aggressive about it that the tried to convince people that she was right all the time. He took a deep breath, figuring that tonight might be a good night after all.

"I could take you home. I get off in an hour." He grinned again. She smiled back. He could tell she was relaxing a bit. Damn, she had like 5 drinks, but she didn't act drunk at all. The girl could hold her booze.

"I really appreciate the offer, but i don't want to go home, only to have to listen to them bumping uglies if ya know what i mean." She winked at him. He laughed. Her antics were sweet and almost innocent.

"Heh, yeah i understand that. Well, how about I help you kill time then?" She snorted at his offer.

"You're not trying to get into my pants are you?" She cocked a curious eye brow and eyed him cautiously. He raised his hands in defeat.

"I'm not. Although i can't say the thought never crossed my mind, but i won't try anything unless you want me to. I was thinking we could go down the street to a little 24 hour diner and get some food." He chuckled a little at her examining glare. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. A tick she did when thinking sometime over.

"okay. I am kind of hungry." She smiled up at him and his breath caught in his throat. It wasn't the tight smile she forced herself to wear most of the night. It was a happy smile, that crinkled the corners of her eyes and dimpled her cheeks in the most adorable way he had ever seen. She turned back to her phone and began texting her friend. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and turned to finish cleaning up the bar so he could leave. Kankuro, a play boy and pretty much all around man whore found himself walking beside this oddity of a woman, nervous like it was his first time taking a girl out some where. He kicked himself mentally. He was pulled from his thoughts when the woman beside him let a small yell of frustration.

"God i hate this make up with a bloody passion!" She was rubbing her eyes furiously. As soon as they entered the small and practically deserted diner she made a mad dash for the restroom.

"I'll be back out in sec!" She yelled over her shoulder. A blonde woman serving food at the counter snorted as Kankuro sat down.

"It's not like you to bring a girl here, or be here the soon after your shift." The blonde glared down at the sulking man.

"Shut up Temari. She had like 8 drinks and didn't want to go home. I'm just keeping her occupied for a few hours." Kankuro huffed at his older sister.

"Usually when you keep them 'occupied' it isn't in public." She sneered at him. Kankuro let out a sigh as the young woman re-emerged from the bathroom, looking refreshed and happy. Once again, Kankuro found himself short on breath. Usually he didn't care when women wore make up. it actually made it easier for him to discern which ones would go home with him the easiest, but when he saw Ami slip out of the bathroom he thought it was a crime she had worn any at all. Her skin was glowing, clean and fresh and a soft rosy color brushed her cheeks that made her look sexy as hell. Her dark eye shadow was gone and just light smudges of eye liner were left, making her eyes pop with their brilliant blue hue. She sat next to him and smiled.

"You should never wear make up." He blurted out. She laughed, flashing her pearly whites at him.

"Thanks." Temari watched the interaction between the two with a little smirk playing on her lips. Her brother had a crush and it was actually kind of cute.

"You guys want some pancakes?" Temari asked, eying the young woman.

"Sure! I'm starving!" Ami said, rubbing her belly. Kankuro nodded.

"So, what do you do for a living?" He asked, trying to start up their conversation again. Her face lit up.

"I'm the curator for the local natural history museum." She continued smiling.

"thats the one with the dinosaurs right?" Kankuro asked, curious.

"Yes, Ever since i was little i wanted to be a paleontologist, some who studies dinosaurs, but there's not a big field for it so become the museum curator is like the next best thing. I love my job. Well, except for the awful social events i have to be a part of whenever they open a new exhibit." She continued talking in an animated fashion about everything in the museum. Normally, that would bore him to no end but he was listening attentively, loving the way her bottom lip quivered qhen she took a deep breath to continue her explanation.

Her phone vibrated, breaking her out of her trance.

"Oh! rae said she's done, so i guess i can go back now." Ami almost seemed disappointed at the news.

"Come on, lets head back and get my car. I'll drive you home." He slipped out of his seat and took her hand, pulling her with him to the door. Ami blushed, but continued to hold onto his hand, rubbing her thumb against his unconsciously as they walked down the street. She shivered in the crisp morning air, the sun just beginning to peek over the tall buildings. Kankuro dropped her hand and settled his arm on her shoulders, pulling her to him. She glanced up nervously at the contact, but stayed in the crook of his arm, walking in sync with his steps. He was warm and actually smelled really nice. Like old spice or something, she couldn't quite place it.

They got to his car and he motioned for her to get in.

"So where do you live?" He asked calmly. She bit down on her lip as she contemplated what to say. She wanted to go home with him, not back to her apartment which surely reeked of sex, reminding her that it had been way to long since she had actually had any. The booze wanted her tell him that, but she kept her cool demeanor as she chewed on her lip.

"I live at the apartment complex on 58th." He nodded and started the car. Watching her shift uncomfortably in her seat. He knew she had wanted to say something else from the way she had abused her lip, but didn't push it. When they arrived she opened her door and got out, walked a few steps then turned back and leaned into the window, giving Kankuro a lovely shot of the cleavage he had been working so hard to ignore all morning.

"Do...do you work tonight?" She asked, her voicing shaking a little, again biting her lip. Kankuro tore his eyes away from her lovely breast s before nodding her answer, unsure of how to use his voice anymore.

"okay. Maybe i'll see you tonight." She whispered lightly before walking away into the apartment building. He sped off, letting the cool air whip through his car, trying to clear his over worked brain.

"Fuck!" He screamed as he slammed to a stop in front of his apartment building, about 20 minutes away from hers. Kankuro was gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. He slammed his head onto the steering wheel screaming profanities. Everything that woman did drove him crazy. He was a lady killer, he wasn't supposed to actually LIKE any of the women he hooked up with. He had always found one flaw that made him cringe and kick them out the door when he was done, but this woman didn't hide anything from him and he still found her unimaginably attractive. Maybe he'd just give her the cold shoulder when she came to see him. Then he could go back to being normal and wouldn't have to deal with the emotions bubbling up inside of him. He had already been down that road several times and just ended up getting hurt beyond words, he didn't want that again.

Kankuro entered the empty apartment and collapsed on the bed, asleep.

Ami;s thoughts were racing as she unlocked the apartment and went inside, flitting from her room to the bathroom. What was she thinking? Flirting with a man like that. There was no way a guy like him was even SINGLE! She shook her head. He was just being a gentleman, he wasn't flirting with her and if she went to see him tonight, she was just going to distract him from his work. Ami stepped out of the shower. She figured she'd bury herself in some work and simply forget to slept until about 1 in the afternoon and woke up feeling ragged.

Her plan however was working very well. 8 pm rolled around and she was still immersed in her paperwork, not even bothering to glance at the clock. She had told Rae about her interaction with the bartender named Kankuro, but left out all the weird emotions it brought. Rae left around 10pm to go out again and Ami didn't give it a second thought. It was almost 4 am before Rae managed to stumble back into the apartment.

"I sawwwwwww that awesome bartender." Rae giggled.

"He is soooooo hot! You should call him." Rae mumbled out through her alcohol induced stupor. She slipped a napkin onto Ami's desk and left to collapse onto her own bed. Ami stared blankly at the horrible hand writing that scrawled across the napkin. She tucked it into her drawer and left it there to be forgotten.

Around 6 am Ami finally peeled herself away from her paperwork. Just as her head hit the pillow her phone vibrated on her night stand. Rolling over, she answered.

"Kevin, I already told you. No you can't put up the mummy exhibit yet." She mumbled into the phone.

She heard a dark chuckle.

"Actually, it's Kankuro and I wanted to know if you wanted to grab breakfast." his voice crackled over the receiver. Ami let out a long and loud moan, then a grunt as she managed to fall out of bed.

"i JUST laid down to go to sleep. But since my butt now hurts from falling out of said bed, i could spare an hour or so for some food." She grumbled, sitting up.

"Great. I'm outside." She heard his horn honk as he hung up. Pulling on a tank top and a pair of flannel sleeping pants she stumbled outside.

"Wow... sexy out fit." Kankuro grinned at her as she collapsed into the car. She glared at him then rolled her eyes, slumping in the seat. They sat in comfortable silence, Ami nearly falling asleep from the hum of the car.

"Soooo... where were you last night? Your weird friend said you were busy, but wouldn't tell me with what." Ami snorted at Kankuro's statement of her friend being weird.

"I got caught up in work. I have the week off from the office but tons of paper work to sort through. I get so lost in my work sometimes that i probably wouldn't notice if my own desk was on fire!" Kankuro chuckled lightly. He reached over and ruffled her already messy hair.

"It's alright. Since you're so cute I'll let you off the hook this time." She stuck her tongue out at his comment, annoyed that he was treating her like a child. Her phone distracted her from her anger. She answered it.

"Hey kevin... what? Slow down. No...No... yeah, ok... you did WHAT? God damnit Kevin! Can i not trust you for 3 days? Is it your mission to destroy that entire fucking place? I'll be there and you better be ready for my cranky ass. get some of the industrial wire out of the back and have sheet laid out so i can move thing around easier. Start rebuilding anything you can." Ami hung up the phone with a click. kankuro eyed her cautiously as the woman seethed, almost glaring a whole into his dash board. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Kankuro, can you take me to the museum? Kevin, my intern, decided to DESTROY the place!" Ami banged her head on the dash board. Kankuro chuckled as he took a turn to the museum.

"You know, you're really cute when angry." Ami snorted at his statement.

"Just be glad you haven't seen me at my angriest." She laughed and looked at him smiling. She went back to looking uncomfortable.

"Can i ask you a favor?" She said quietly.

"Sure!" kankuro beamed at her.

"Help me at the museum today? Please?" SHe grabbed onto his arm, looking up at him with watery, pleading blue eyes. He glared down at the pleading young woman. It took all of his restrain to keep from kissing that frown away, and simply nod that he would help. She squealed in delight.

They arrived to the unearthly quiet museum.

"I love this place when its closed." Ami said, dancing around one of the exhibits.

"Ami!" Ami was tackled by a gangly looking boy, no older than 19. His short blonde hair flying wildly around his face.

"Hey." Kankuro roughly picked the boy off of Ami by his collar. He didn't like seeing this boy all over her. Dropping the boy and helping Ami up, he glared at the kid.

"It's ok Kankuro. Kevin this is Kankuro, Kankuro, Kevin." They glared at each other.

"Come on boys, we've got some work to do." Kevin led them into the prehistoric exhibit where a pterosaurs had fallen from the ceiling, its wires having finally snapped under the massive beasts bones weight. Sheets were sprawled every where and Ami spotted the sheet where Kevin was working on piecing together the flipper. She let out a ragged sigh. The museum opened in 3 hours. They weren't going to be able to piece the beast back together, so for now, they needed to focus on clean up.

"Kankuro, help me get some of these bigger bones on these sheets so we can move them into the back. We're not going to be able to put the baby back together today, so lets just get this mess out of the tourists way." kankuro and Ami went about, moving the bones onto sheets then dragging them to the back, as Kevin rushed around, moving stuff around in the back so they could fit everything back there. Several times Kankuro caught the young boy ogling Ami behind her back. And her attire certainly wasn't helping. Her baggy flannel pants kept falling off of her hips and with out a bra her tank top left very little to the imagination.

As they dragged the last of the bones into the back, Kankuro eyed Kevin wearily as the young man got a little to close to Ami.

"Ami, I'm really sorry about all of this. I didn't mean to interrupt your date." He said slyly, glancing at Kankuro. This entire time Kankuro had imagined Ami was simply oblivious to the mans attraction to her, but before he could correct the young man, Ami simply said.

"It's ok. Kankuro can just make it up to me later." Ami smirked at the surprised faces on both men. She got up and dusted off her pants, her breasts jiggling ever so slightly at the motion of her swinging arms.

"Come on Kankuro. I'm starving!" She whined and pulled Kankuro out into the parking lot.

"Try not to break anything else!" She threw over her shoulder to the dumbfounded intern.

Ami snaked her arm into Kankuro's, clinging to him.

"Kevin is totally hot for me." Ami said in a fit of giggles. Her face darkened.

"Honestly, I him and I could have cleaned up no problem, but I don't like being alone with him anymore. He's gotten… scary almost." Ami shivered, ducking into Kankuro's car. As she shut the door and turned to fasten her seat belt she found herself crushed against the door, soft lips on hers. A pair of arms slipped behind her to pull her away from the door and deeper into the kiss that was setting her whole body on fire. A hand snaked down her back and rested gently on her lower back while the other cradled her head. His soft lips nibbled hers gently and she lost herself to the sensation. He pulled away and she wanted to grab him and force him back to her, but she restrained herself.

"I'm sorry." Kankuro mumbled, refusing to look her in the eyes. She snapped. He looked too damn cute when he pouted like that.

Ami wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him back into a bruising kiss, nipping at his bottom lip. His tongue slid over her upper lip, begging for entrance which she gave freely. His tongue wrestled against hers for dominance before she finally gave it to him. Her fingers raked through his soft hair. The broke apart, both panting.

"No need to be sorry." Ami whispered, finally getting her seat belt on.

Kankuro looked at her for a minute before taking her back to her apartment. Ami wasn't sure what she was feeling. The last man she dated turned into a real dirt bag, though she can't say she had actually been the best girl friend in the world. Her and Ben had met in college and really only got together because it was mutually beneficial and not because of some loving emotion. It had been a weird relationship and it had been her only relationship. Ami never really thought much on the subject of love and some times wondered if it even existed at all. But this man, wild and mysterious, was making her heart flutter and act like she never had. She told him everything, and was totally comfortable with it. Her eyes fluttered closed as she fell asleep against the window of the car.

Kankuro looked over and noticed the young woman sleeping. She looked exhausted, and honestly, he was too. Her apartment was on the opposite side of town and he didn't know if he could make the drive there and all the way back to his place without falling asleep.

"Hey... hey." He nudged her a bit.

"I'm going to take you back to my place so we can sleep ok?" He nudged her again and she mumbled a soft okay. Once his car was parked in the garage behind his building he picked her up out of the car bridal style, trying not to wake her up.

He had carried women up to his apartment before but this time... it was different some how. It was like he was carrying something really special and he took care not to jostle her around too much and he opened the door to his apartment. She was already wearing pajamas so he set her on the bed and went to shower and change.

Ami sat up, still half asleep. She looked around slightly confused. The room was dark and she could already tell the bed wasn't hers, it was too soft. She looked over to see a sleeping, half naked man beside her. God had she been right when she thought he'd look good shirtless. Kankuro rolled over, his muscles flexing at the movement. Ami let out a slight giggle at how cute he looked when asleep. She lay back down and snuggled next to him.

He shifted and tossed a limp arm over her, pulling her closer to his chest so that her face was resting on it.

"You're really cute when you're asleep." He mumbled, cracking one eye to look at her. His hand ran up and down her back, pressing gently on the knots forming in her small muscles. Ami let out a soft sigh as he kneaded one knot in particular that had been bothering her lately.

"i could say the same for you." She whispered, kissing his chest lightly, before drifting back into dream land.

He smirked down at the woman in his arms. She didn't know how much her hushed voice aroused him and he was glad she fell asleep. Kankuro didn't know if he could have stopped himself had she been awake. Which was honestly part of the problem. Ami was driving him insane with all this sexual tension and Kankuro was used to getting laid very often. He ached almost from his few nights of celibacy. He wanted to ravage her and hear his name tear from those soft lips.

"You're poking me." She said in an almost annoyed voice. He huffed and rolled over, a little peeved at her tone. Ami sighed, knowing she probably hurt his feelings but hadn't meant it that way. She had meant to be teasing but it obviously didn't work.

"I... was trying to be funny." She whispered, eyes beginning to water slightly.

"I'm not very good at flirting or being funny. I'm only good at talking creatures that are extinct. That's why my last boyfriend left me... I'm just so bad at this kind of shit and its fucked up and i hate it." She sat up, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face in her legs, tears falling from her cheeks. Kankuro rolled over to look at the sobbing woman. He put a hand on her back. She stiffened at the contact but relaxed as he rubbed her back gently.

"Why?" He whispered.

"Why what?" She croaked out.

"Why are you so bad at it?" His deep voice sent shivers down her spine that she knew he felt.

"My family never really instilled a sense of 'dating for love.' My parents are only married to ease conflict between two companies, and that's pretty much what i grew up with. I didn't even like the guy i was dating before, i mean he was tolerable, but i only dated him because my dad said it would help his company. So I did. Then I found that son of a bitch cheating on me, then blaming me for it. I can't really say he was wrong though..." Ami sighed.

"Hmmm, sounds interesting. So how is it beneficial for you to date me then?" Kankuro sat behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"It... makes me feel good. I can talk to you... and i don't feel like I'm being judged or anything. Hey, who said we were dating?" She mockingly glared up at him. He chuckled.

"I did." He nuzzled her ear, nipping at it.

"And that kiss earlier proved you can be more loving than you think..." He moved onto her neck, nuzzling and nipping. He licked her pulse point and she shivered. Ami closed her eyes at the wonderful sensation tearing through her body. Ben had never been like this. Her first time had been so painful and he certainly didn't know what foreplay was. Ami's thoughts were cut short as Kankuro sank his canines into the sensitive flesh on her neck. She let out a painful yell, followed by a soft moan as Kankuro licked and sucked the wound he just made.

Kankuro smiled at her soft noises, loving every one of them. And now that Kevin ass hole would know she was his, his mark would prove that much. Ami shifted in his grip and he growled low in his throat. He knew she was getting very aroused by this and so was he, but he wanted to take his time and give her all the feelings he knew she had missed out on.

"Kankuro." Her voice was hushed and raspy. She was almost begging him... almost. His hands glided up her shirt, lifting it so he could access her firm breasts. As his warm hand cupped her exposed flesh she gasped, then groaned. He had moved his mouth to her should. Her legs were completely relaxed in front of her, her hands on his thighs, kneading them like a cat. His fingers pinched her nipples drawing out another loud moan from the woman in front of him. As one hand continued to play with her breast he dipped the other into her pants and discovered a pleasant surprise. She wasn't wearing any panties and was very, very wet. His middle finger flicked her clit softly and she bucked violently underneath him.

"Ah!" She cried out. He continued circling her clit until her breathing became fast and erratic, then just as she was about to come he stopped and pulled back. She turned on him with angry lust filled eyes. He smirked at her obvious annoyance. She had been so close and he didn't finish the job and she was livid. Her eyes softened as she looked at him.

"Kankuro..." she whispered, climbing into his lap, slipping off her pants in the process. His eyes grew wide and she seated herself on him, facing him and looking deep into his eyes. His cock was only concealed by the cloth of his boxers, but it pressed up against her heated sex. Her legs wrapped around his torso and her arms around his neck. Ami ground into him, rocking them back and forth. Her lips met his in frenzy of heated passion, exploring his mouth deeper with every rock. He twitched and grabbed her biceps, forcing her to stop.

"Fuck that feels good... but i want something more." His eyes gleamed as she looked at him with a curious stare. he lifted her up slightly by her butt so he could straighten his legs and remove the offending cloth. Ami took the hint and when his boxers were discarded onto the floor she gently lowered herself onto him, teasing him. He grabbed her ass hard, wanting nothing more than to thrust deep and hard into her. She grabbed his shoulders to steady himself.

"Kankuro..." He looked up at her panicked gaze. He was so shocked he almost lost his boner to fear.

"I... don't think it's going to fit..." She looked down at his enlarged member, fear resounding in her voice. He chuckled a little.

"Don't worry, I'll go slow." He whispered, soothing her. He lowered her onto him, inch by inch. She hissed every now and then and damn had she been right. Kankuro used every last ounce of will power he had to go slowly, because she was tight. Almost too tight. One last push downward and she was seated on him, his cock fully sheathed in her tight pussy. After a few moments she rocked against him causing him moan deep and loud.

"Damn..." He whispered as he clung onto her, taking a nipple into his mouth. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, gently rocking each other, touching and feeling every crevice of the others body. Kankuro felt his climax building, and could hear her breath getting quicker. He grabbed her ass with bruising force and laid back. He began guiding her with his hands, lifting her up and then pulling her down hard onto him. She caught on quickly and began riding him fast. His hips thrust up to meet hers, their moans getting louder until finally Ami came, hard and loud, her walls tightening sround Kankuro's slick manhood, dragging him with her over the edge. He released deep inside of her, causing a surprised yelp from the exhausted woman. She sat on top of him, hands splayed out on his firm chest, panting, eyes squeezed shut as the remnants of her orgasm squeezed every last drop of come from her lover. He felt his come drip out of her in between his legs, and while he couldn't say it was terribly pleasant feeling he really didn't mind.

Ami rolled off of him and sat on the side of the bed, still trying to catch her breath.

"That.. was ... amazing." She looked back at him, grinning from ear to ear. He grinned back. As she stood he was hard again almost instantly. Her red and abused pussy lips glinted from her own juices and dripped with his thick white cum, turning him on once again.

"I'm going to go clean up. Be right back." She walked over to his bathroom and he heard running water. He had to agree with her once again, that had been the most amazing sex ever. With her everything was amazing. What the hell did he do to get so lucky? He wondered to himself as she came out of the bathroom towel in hand. She cleaned him up gently and just layed there staring at his limp cock.

"What?" He grunted, unsure of why she was looking at it as she was.

"Can you teach me how to give you a blow job?" His mind soared as she pursed her lips, waiting for an answer. He cracked another grin.

"Yeah, but later. You wore me out." She giggled and climbed on top of him again, pressing her breasts to his chest and wiggling her butt high in the air.

"Oh did I?" She grinned a chesire grin.

Kankuro couldn't help but laugh at her antics. She smiled and placed light kisses all over his face, running her hands through his hair. His arms wrapped around her and he nuzzled her neck.

"Do you work tonight?" She asked, sighing into his shoulder.

"Yeah." He glanced at the clock. It was almost 2 in the afternoon and he'd have to get up and go to work in a few hours. Ami rolled off of him, her back to him, as she let out a loud yawn.

"Mmmk... sleepy time then." Another yawn escaped her lips. Kankuro drapped an arm over her hips and pressed tightly against her small back, loving the way her tiny body fit perfectly into his masculine one.

"Night." He whispered, kissing the back of her head before drifting off for some much needed sleep.

Ami woke with a jolt, small waves of pleasure wracking her body.

"Kankuro? What are y..." She was cut off by a pair of soft lips pressing against hers. She gave herself up to his kiss and he smirked.

"I wanted a little parting gift before work." He murmered into her mouth. He had been playing with her for the better part of 10 minutes before she finally woke up. She was on her back with him in between her legs. As she wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him deeper into the kiss he shoved roughly into her. Her head whipped bakc at the sudden burst of pleasure and a moan of ecstacy escaped her lips. He grabbed her thighs roughly and began violently thrusting in and out of the small woman. He leaned forward and brought her legs with him, bending them so her knees were touching her chest. His hard cock hit something deep inside of her over and over again and before she could control it she was pushed over the edge into an intense orgasm.  
>"K...kankuro!" She screamed as he thrust into her. He grunted loudly as he spilled into her, filling her with his seed. She lay there panting, looking up into the wild mans eyes. Kankuro released her legs and just lay on top of her, trying to catch his breath. He hadn't meant to finish so quickly but when she said his name like that he couldn't control himself.<br>Ami began giggling insanely. Kankuro glared at her.  
>"I...I'm sorry! I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing... well i don't really know why I'm laughing! It just felt good to do it!" She continued her fit of giggles as Kankuro sat up, looking amazed at the small woman who was now lost to a fit of laughter. As she calmed down she looked up at Kankuro.<br>"You are... just amazingly hot." Kankuro let out a loud laugh at the woman's comment.


End file.
